


Camp Miraculous 2019

by Wordsmyth



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: #CampMiraculousWP2019, Camp Miraculous, Campfires, Camping, Cooking, F/M, Tents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-05-30 23:28:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19413667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordsmyth/pseuds/Wordsmyth
Summary: Welcome to Camp Miraculous! Last year I made a camping themed writing prompt month but it was a little too late to put it up so I decided to wait and try it this year!If anyone wants to join in on the fun just head to my post on r/MiraculousLadybug, posted by u/hexernano. Just make sure to leave a comment with a link to your story on the post! (It’s also available here (https://imgur.com/gallery/qKveHRZ), but don’t forget to post your link on reddit.





	1. Setting Up Camp

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1). Setting Up Camp

Alya’s mom’s old van sputters as it backs itself into the campsite. Site 61 was a beautiful place; the bottom end of the lowest loop of the Gooseberry Falls State Park campgrounds, a cliff to one side with plenty of paths up and a thimbleberry patch all around, interspersed with wildflowers and young birch and aspen trees.

Nino is the first to exit the van, flopping out of the passenger side door to kiss the dirt. His ~~girlfriend~~ fiancée may be a decent driver inside city limits, but she was a terror when allowed to move at highway speeds. Said terror on four wheels was the next out, taking the time to mock her ~~boyfriend~~ fiancé before taking in the sight of the site before her, acting like she hadn’t been inspiring a lifelong fear of automobiles in her friends. Marinette and Adrien followed shortly and far less nauseously than Nino had, turns out yo-yo swinging and extendo-pole vaulting across Paris for five odd years gives you an iron stomach along with the washboard abs. Unfortunately this had not extended to Nino or Chloe, who was passed out in the backseat with her face mushed against a window.

You may be wondering why the five Parisian heroes were doing four thousand miles from home. Well, Alya’s mother was originally French-Canadian before her family moved south to Ely for work, hence why her mother owned a van on the other side of the Atlantic. She had moved to Paris after college with her boyfriend-come-husband who was in Ely finishing his zoology degree interning at the International Wolf Center, and who she had met at this very campsite three decades ago. Is it any surprise such a chaotic whirlwind romance spawned a chaotic whirlwind of a girl?

“Alright bitches!” Said chaotic whirlwind said, slapping the side of the van causing Chloe to wake up with a shout, “ let’s get camp set up ASAP! We can appreciate the natural splendor once we can sleep without getting rained on!”

Quickly reaching a consensus that a dry place to sleep was definitely a good idea the Cat, Ladybug, Fox, and Turtle started unpacking the assorted duffle bags of tent poles and tent fabric or whatever you call an un-pitched tent. The Bee followed shortly, buzzing around like a less than busy bee. Luckily that fit well into their dynamic, the catbug and turtlefox pairs were working together as the Bee floated around reading out instructions and fetching assorted tools and supplies as needed.

In no time at all the five had put down the tarps, plonked the tents on top, and got everything staked down securely, and agreed that Alya could neither drive on the highway, nor wield a three pound splitting sledge ever again.

Not that something like that would stop Alya, but it made everyone else feel safer.

The large screened in porch was the next to be assembled towards the back of the site with tarps along three of the six sides to keep rain out.

“Alright,” Alya said, checking an item off her checklist, “now that all the big things are taken care of, what’s next?”

“Well, I figure the food not. In the cooler should stay inside the van.” Marinette said as she was reorganizing the back of the van from ‘roadtrip’ to ‘storage/regular use’, removing the tubs with each camper’s personal belongings, the camp chairs, and the assorted tools required at a campsite.

“Make sure to leave some space for a cord of firewood like Mrs. Cesaire said.” Adrien called down from the cliff having snuck up the path when no one was looking.

“Adrien, come help.” called Marinette who was attempting to lug the full cooler from the back of the van. It wasn’t particularly heavy, especially with the muscles and latent super strength gained from wielding a miraculous, but it was surprisingly unwieldy.

“As you wish bugaboo.” And just like that he was at his lady’s side, helping her haul the bright pink and white cooler from the van.

“I guess I’ll get the chairs set up.” Said Nino as he grabbed the bags with their collapsed camp chairs from beside the van.

“Van reorganized... check. Cooler... check. Chairs... check.” Alya muttered under her breath as she worked her way down her list.

“Chloe? Do you wanna-“

“I’m gonna get my stuff organized. The single tent is mine!” The heiress shouted, rushing past with her yellow and black striped tub, courtesy of Marinette, to lay claim on the smaller of the three tents. Pollen flew behind her, having woken up and dragged herself from the Kwami Cuddlepile that had nested in some discarded pullovers in the back of the van.

The Kwami were all very happy to visit America again. It had been centuries since they had made their way across Russia and into the American Northwood to combat a monstrous cannibal in the Great Lakes area and down into the Midwest and eventually all the way to Central America before returning to Tibet. They had spent all their time leading up to the trip reminiscing about the Black Lynx and Red Scarab, as well as Trixx’s kind-to-a-fault Silverfox, Wayzz’s caring and loving Great Mother, Pollen’s short tempered Yellowjacket, Duusu’s resplendent Blue Quetzal, and Nooroo’s beautiful and contemplative Lady Luna. Pollen and Tikki were looking forward to visiting wildflowers they hadn’t seen for centuries, Trixx wanted to pester the ground squirrels that had invaded the campgrounds, Wayzz was patiently waiting to visit the copious tide pools a short walk from their site according to Mrs. Cesaire, and Plagg had been bribes with the promise of visiting the Burnette Dairy and its wide variety of interesting cheeses before they went home. Duusu and Nooroo had been brought along as well at Master Fu’s behest, saying the nature and proximity to five well aligned miraculous wielders would be better than anything Fu could do for them in Paris. And so Nooroo was looking forward to seeing the Luna moths native to the area again, and Duusu had made Marinette purchase several hummingbird feeders and food mix so ho could enjoy and support the hummingbird’s migration to Canada. Marinette had immediately agreed to help them both since it was the kind thing to do, both animals would likely provide inspiration for new clothing designs, and as the official leader of Team Miraculous it fell to her to help the two Kwami get back on their feet.

While Marinette was reminiscing and setting up the hummingbird feeders, Alya had grabbed her fiancée and started setting uptheir tubs in the orange tent, Adrien had returned to exploring the edge of their campsite, the conscious Kwami sans Pollen were flitting about the tents and thimbleberry patches looking for hiding spots, and Chloe was still getting herself situated in her tent.

“Alright,” called Alya, catching Marinette attention, as she straightened her button-up beside Nino.

_‘Not even married yet and they’re already thinking honeymoon_ ’ thought Marinette with an amused shake of her head.

“Alright,” repeated Alya, “So Chloe has claimed the yellow single tent. And Nino and I are sharing, obviously.” Alya cleared her throat with a soft blush as Nino tried in vain to cover a new hickey with the collar of his shirt.

“Which means,” Said Alya with a shit-eating grin, “That Mari and sunshine child will be sharing the red couples tent.”

“What!?!?”


	2. Sharing a Tent

It had all come to light three years after getting their miraculi, after that fateful battle against Stoneheart, after the first day of the rest of their lives.

Ladybug and Marinette were in love with Adrien. Adrien and Chat were in love with Ladybug. Ladybug was Chat’s partner, and visa versa. And Adrien and Marinette were friends.

And then everything changed when Chat had a panic attack. They couldn’t even remember what it was about, funnily enough. Something about the days Akamai attack had rubbed Chat the wrong way and the feeling had stuck, festering inside him all day, driving him to distraction, until it all culminated on top of some random rooftop in Paris, barely distinguishable from any other in the city. Ladybug had found him curled up with his back against a chimney with his head between his knees, muttering about schedules and cameras and confusing blue eyes.

She’d immediately gone to him and did everything in her power to help him, which ended up being a teddy bear/pillow for him, tactile little kitty that he is. And so they lay there, ladybug’s back to the chimney while Chat was hugging her waist and mashing his face into her stomach attempting to block out the world around them and loose himself in red and black and the feeling of her fingers carding themselves through his hair.

Unfortunately nothing can last forever and unbeknownst to them in the trancelike state they had found themselves in Chat’s ring was on its last toe bean since he had forgotten to feed the bottomless void that is Plagg before going out. Understandable given that the boy had spent the last several hours at the cusp of a panic attack. And so he ended up detransforming in his lady’s lap and didn’t even realize anything until her hand stopped petting his head.

“Sorry,” he said thickly, the words fighting past swallowed sobs, “I shouldn’t be wasting your patrol like this.” He said, finally looking up, only to find a Ladybug who looked as close to a panic attack as he’d been hours ago.

Ladybug, who had recognized the boys designer clothing immediately and had spent the last few second in a sort of mental war trying to consolidate her sassy, joking, flirtatious, almost-but-not-quite smarmy, dork of a superhero partner with the perfect, funny, smart, mild-mannered, model Adrien latched onto the self deprecating words and in an act of Herculean strength crammed Chat and Adrien into the same mental box and focused on the most important thing in the world at that very second: help her kitty.

So she detransformed as well, and while Tikki went to help Plagg find some cheese she and Adrien had a long, meaningful conversation, even going somfar as to admit that they had feelings for one another, and had even been beginning to feel something else for their friend/partner, but hadn’t wanted to admit it.

Sadly, even with all this out in the open, the lives of teenage superheroes were hectic and were only made worse by their or their father’s high expectations so a romantic relationship had to be put on the back burner until they could truly devote themselves fully to a relationship.

Which is how they found themselves inside a two-person tent in Minnesota the summer after the defeat of hawkmoth, awkwardly trying to organize their bedding, toiletries, and personalized tubs of clothing without combusting from sheer awkwardness and five years of unresolved sexual tension.

The defeat hadn’t even been a fight, Another of Hawkmoth’s time themed Akuma has somehow summoned a future!Marinette from 20 years along. A Marinette who had inherited her father’s height and her mother’s width and was raising three children, four hamsters, a pair of Bombay cats named Pants and Kenneth, and one husband. She’d immediately crotch-kicked the Akuma into submission, and dragged it along to throw bodily at Hawkmoth’s in his lair before shouting at and intimidating him into surrendering. All the while wearing pajamas and carrying Chat princess style with Ladubug blushing in his lap.

“Left or right.” Mumbled Adrien.

“What?”

“Do you want to be on the left or right side of the tent?”

“Oh! Um, the right side I guess? I don’t really have a preference but I suppose I usually sleep more on the right side maybe? And don’t guys traditionally sleep on the left half?”

“Why would you know that?”

“Fr’m w’tch’n th’ N’nny.”

“What was that?”

“From watching The Nanny. It’s an old sitcom about a widowed playwright who hires a live-in nanny to look after his kids. The butler, Niles, always taunts and quips at the playwrite’s business partner-“

“C.C., right?” Interrupted Adrien, who suddenly stopped his unpacking, “I can’t believe I forgot about that! She asked if he didn’t have any dusting to do and he offered to dust off the left side of her bed!” The two continued chatting as half forgotten memories of the old show fore to the forefront of their minds, only to be cut short by an “Eep!” From Marinette. Which of course got Adrien at her side faster then anything else could, prompting her to clutch hat she was holding to her chest. In the process of unpacking the sketchbooks, novels, et centers that had been packed with her clothing and reorganizing said clothing she had come across a sheer, lacy bra that she was positive hadn’t been there when she was packing.  _ ‘Alya... _ ’ the bluenette silently steamed at her friend before her whole face was swallowed up by a blush when she realized that she was practically modeling it for the blond beside her, as well as the realization that they’d probably end up changing clothes in the same tent eventually.

Meanwhile, Adrien’s head had snapped to the side after a long moment of staring at Marinette and her... unmentionables. Yeah, that was a safe way to reference them. Nothing slightly amourous could be attached to the word ‘unmentionables’ no matter how... lacy and... sheer they were. The two nineteen-going-on-twenty year olds slowly turned back to their clothing tubs, sorted them, inflated their air mattresses, and tossed their sleeping bags on them. All in an embarrassed silence thick enough to cut with a knife.

That was when Marinette turned with a tiny little secret smirk and asked, “Oh, don’t you have something to dust off?”

Adrien quickly replied with a subdued yet satisfied grin; “How about the left side of your bed?”

And, like someone had opened a window, or more aptly, unzipped the door, the tension was gone, the silence was broken, and the two hopelessly in love teens found they had yet another thing to share between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure that tent/camper partners are well thought out; let the early birds and night owls flock together with their own kind, keep the OCD people away from the slobs, and if any couples demand cohabitation, make sure they aren’t the type to be noisy at night.


	3. Chapter 3

This was it. The thing the boys were looking foreword to the most.

That is, until s’mores happened. But this was essential to that, so th point is somewhat moot.

It was time to split some firewood.

Adrien had gotten the hatchet from the supplies tub. Nino had taken the splitting sledge from Alya. They had taken Mrs. Cesaire’s advice and bought a large heavy-duty [knife](https:www.coldsteel.com/products/throwing-knives/true-flight-thrower-1724.html) along with a box cutter. They had gloves to protect their hands. And they had spread out some newspapers to catch the smaller bits for tinder and kindling.

But they had forgotten the firewood.

Off to the side Alya and Marinette were almost collapsing with laughter at the anticlimax that had followed all their preparation.

“Alright bro, lets go get some firewood before the girls hurt themselves laughing at us” Nino sighed and hopped into the van, followed by Adrien. They pulled out of the campsite and made their way up to the check in/out office.

“So, two cords of wood sound good to you?” Adrien asked, attempting to fill the mutually embarrassed silence. Nino just sighed and answered.

“Yeah. We should probably get some new ice for the cooler and save ourselves a trip.” Adrien’s silence filling was unfortunately not effective. Fortunately, the office was in site. They parked beside and hopped out, meandering over to the window to pay for their supplies.

“Hey dude, think we can get two cords of wood, a block of ice and two bags of cubes?” Nino asked the 20 something guy in charge of the check in window. Looking around at all the maps and pamphlets in the window, something caught his eye.

“And three of those little tinder things as well.” They were little paper cups, the kind you find beside ketchup dispensers, filled with some sort of resin or fat and wood shavings, like a little wood suet block.

“Nino, no! We said we were going to it by hand, from scratch. Those tinder do-dads would be cheating!” Adrien exclaimed, grabbing Nino’s arm and turning him away from the heathen tinder.

“Dude, we already had enough trouble remembering firewood. Do you really think we’ll be able to just start a fire? By hand? Something we’ve never done before?”

“So what? You said you wanted to impress Alya, and I want to do something father would never allow, no matter how safe it’ll be. So what if we struggle at first?

Adrien’s pep talk was getting to Nino, but he wasn’t quite convinced. Luckily Adrien knew just what to say.

“By the end of this trip you’ll have Alya swooning into your arms cause she’s so at awe of your mastery over fire! It’ll be like one of those Conan the Barbarian covers!”

That cinched it. Nino was going to Master fire and make Alya-

“Swoon? Really bro?”

Adrien smirked smugly at his friend and nodded.

“Swoon.”

The two friends immediately started laughing and turned back towards the baffled park worker, still chucking as the spoke.

“I guess it’ll just be the two cords, the block, and the two cubes then.”

They then loaded up their purchases, headed back to camp, split some wood, made kindling and tinder, screwed around with a striker bar for half an hour, and eventually made their first fire. All the while Marinette and Alya were chuckling at them and occasionally kept them from hurting themselves.

Chloe however was not amused by their antics. Not one bit. And especially not when Nino dropped the splitting sledge on his foot, and fell into a thimbleberry patch while hopping around.

Conan the Barbarian indeed.

https:www.coldsteel.com/products/throwing-knives/true-flight-thrower-1724.html

**Author's Note:**

> Before you leave for your campsite, but sure to preemptively set up in a park or backyard to make sure you have everything, it all works, and everything can be done. This is also a good time to figure out sleeping arrangements!


End file.
